Joker and the Vampire
by sweetbloood062
Summary: So what happens when the Joker meets a Vampire, well this is that story, Joker/OC....rated for language and upcoming stuff....
1. The Vampire's Past and Future

Disclaimer: You all know it, I hope that you do anyways. Well I do not own any thing of Batman as you well know but I do own my characters.

Well let's start off with my name then I will tell you my story. My name is Lia, I had last name once but I dropped it after I was changed. Changed as in how well don't worry I am getting to that. You see I am not human I am a vampire, a blood-sucking leech. Yep that's right you heard me and they do exist. The stories that you hear about us are mostly false. No garlic, holy water, and crosses do not repel us. A stake through the heart will not kill us. Some of us do sleep in coffins and the sun can kill us. Although we can survive in it for a few hours we just need a lot of blood, A LOT.

We can eat normal mortal food ,although we do not have to use the bathroom. We all have some person to watch over us during the day when we are at our weakest. I never learned about our origins, because I simply do not care. Oh and apparently after some of get to a certain age we can attain powers. Don't ask me what they because I do not know yet or do I.

Ok so I think that I covered the basics. Now onto my story, I was born on All Hallow's Eve, now known as Halloween. It was October 31 of the year 1568. I think it was a few years after Shakespeare was born. My mother was a prostitute, so I never knew my father, but I assumed he wasn't English due to my looks. She would beat me and sell my like she did herself. So I naturally grew up in the business, never having hopes of anything else. It was October 2 of the year 1600, I was to be 22 in a couple of weeks. My 'boss' told me that I had an appointment and this inn, I can't remember the name but I can remember who I had met with that changed my life forever

Before I left to go and meet him I quickly slipped into a more 'attractable' dress. It was black and purple, and it showed a lot of cleavage. I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw my pale skin, slim body, black hair and piercing blue eyes. My looks always caused an outrage, I didn't exactly look 'English'. They always said that I was a demon in human form but the men seemed to like it even more making me the most wanted whore. I hate my life, I live day to day waiting for something to end my pathetic worthless life but it never came. I walked towards the inn, getting a few cat calls on the way as it is natural for a prostitute.

When I got to the inn, my boss led me to the room that I was going to be working in. When I got there I saw a man in a nice suit, all black, and I thought that it was a bit odd, but who am I to judge.

"Excuse me sir, are you the gentleman that has called for me?" I asked in a small voice.

He turned around and what I saw shocked me. There before stood the most handsome man I have ever seen. He was around 6 feet tall. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes. He skin was glowing almost, here before me, a mere whore, was a god like man. All I could do was stare.

"So you are the infamous 'Demon Whore', not bad if I must say so" He said while looking me up and down. I blushed at his comment, I knew that they talked about me but I never knew that I was this famous. If that's what you would call it. He then lunged at me sinking his teeth into my neck. I let out a 

blood curling scream. He held onto me tightly, my scream died down. I felt my life begin to slip away, my arms fell to the floor. 'I can't believe that all my suffering is finally going to end.' I thought to myself.

"Little one you are not going to die so soon, you are going to be my new play thing" He said gently dropping me to the floor. He then cut his wrist and parted my mouth. I felt the hot liquid slide into my mouth. It tasted so good. I soon found myself grabbing onto his arm and sucking away trying to get as much as possible.

He suddenly jerked away his arm. I layed back down onto the floor. I laughed a chilling laugh. Then I pain overtook my body and I turned over and cringed in pain. I whimpered, it felt as if my inside were on fire and getting ready to explode any minute. Then is just stopped. I quickly recovered and raised off the floor. I looked over the man and saw him smirking at me. I stood up, I walked over to him when my boss walked into the room.

"Hey bud, your time is up, now pay." He said I could smell the alcohol. The man walked over to him and grabbed a hold of his arm and them behind his back. My boss looked like he was ready to piss his pants. He was shaking, I could hear his heart quicken , the blood pulsing.

"Now fro your fist lesson, how to feed." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

I walked over to him and slowly raised my hand to his neck. I tilted my head to get a better biting angle. I felt my fangs come out. I bit into this neck roughly. The blood poured into my mouth. It was like my drug and I was the druggie. I just wanted more. The man shoved me off of my boss causing me to land onto the floor.

"DO NOT EVER TAKE A LIFE WHEN FEEDING!" He yelled. I just looked at him confused.

"Their last drop is like poison and it will kill us." He said silently, then letting go of my boss causing him to land on the floor with a loud thud. He walked over to me and offered his hand. I took it, he then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug and I returned it. We just stood there, two immortals. He pulled away—

"My name is Lulach" He said as he took my hand and we walked outside leaving the dead man on the floor.

We were lovers for a little over 100 years. It was amazing. When two vampires make love, well let's just say there's nothing like it. He taught me everything I needed to know. He made me stronger, gave me confidence and still he would not tell me about his past. He was killed, _**decapitated**_ to be exact, by some local villagers. I was out hunting and they got him. In a fit of rage I killed the whole village. An eye for an eye as I see it and I still do. I slept after that for a couple hundred of years. When I awoke it was around 1850, or something like that. I awoke to a whole new world. I was a changed woman, I became more demented, I guess after losing your lover for a little over a hundred years then murdering a whole village as revenge can change a woman.

I quickly adjusted to the new lifestyle. Also I quickly became rich, my food was my bank. I made them my dinner then took their food. The years seemed to pass by with little or no effort. Its been almost 200 years since I awoke. I traveled the world looking for another of my knid but I never found one. I was alone. It is 1990 I was in America, a fairly new land and yet the people here act as if they are the top of the fucking food chain. If only they knew. I was in another city looking for someone who might want to work with me. They would watch me during the day and help me with anything that I would need. I believe that I was in a city called New York, I was walking in an alleyway when I heard something. I used my acute hearing to see what it was. By the sound of the heart it was a human.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" I sang.

Suddenly a boy of about 11 walked out he had a gun and pointed it at me. he had dirty blond hair. When I say dirty I do not mean the color but I mean it had dirt caked in it. He was a small thing only coming up to about my mid-stomach. He wore tattered clothes, no doubt an orphan and homeless. Perfect.

"Give me your moneys!" He said with a smile on his lips.

"Hahahaha. Boy do you really think a mere gun and harm me?" I asked playfully. He had a confused look on his face.

"what are you talkin' bout' yous human and can die too!" he yelled. He is so cute. I moved with lightning speed and took his gun. He looked shocked. I then broke the gun, yeah that's right I broke it. He was scared, I could smell it. I gave him a smile showing off my fangs.

"You..you..you..what are you?" Amazingly the buy hasn't ran yet.

"I am a vampire and my name is Lia. Tell me how would you like a home and a very good paying job?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"What do I gots to do?"He asked me. So that was how my new friendship began. He became a son to me. He helped me with covering up bodies and protected me during the day. I taught him who to be stealthy like a ninja, I showed him how to use swords and knives and yes of course guns. His aim was perfect. He said that he didn't have a name so I gave him one, Brandon. We grew really close, he began to call me mom and I began to call him son. It was the closest thing to a child that I could ever hope to get. I have been looking for a new city to stay in. With all of the homelss going missing, it eventually begins to raise a few eyebrows. I found this city named Gotham. I searched it and found that the crime rate there is very high.

"Brandon, come here quick!" I yelled, he came running in with a burger in his hand. He had picked up this goth punk thing, and some of it had rubbed off onto me. He loved the color black and was wearing a pair of black slacks with black converses. His black shirt clung to his ripped chest. He had a red studded belt, that wasn't in the belt loops. There was also another white belt under it that had a sword on it. I gave it to him on his 18th birthday. He wore a dog collar, his blonde hair was spiked and his green eyes were just staring at me.

"What do you know of Gotham City?"I awaited his reply while he finished chewing what he had in his mouth.

"It would be a great place to go because of the crime rate, we would be able to stay longer if that's what you were asking." He said then left.

I sighed, well Gotham City here we come. I bought two airplane tickets for it. I then found a beautiful home on the outskirts of the city. I e-mailed the movers with our current address and our new one telling them to have everythint there by the time we got there. We leave in a couple of day and I am really excited to be moving, for some strange reason. The two days passed quickly as we each packed everything. When the movers came they looked at our furniture a little weirdly but that's ok. I mean come on, a vampire living in a normal house is just not happening. When night came I climbed out of the basement.

Brandon was waiting for me outside of the door. We walked outside to the limo waiting for us, you know I got to ride in style though. The driver opened the door for us and we climbed in. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a black and purple corset that reminded me of my human days. I had on a black mini-skirt with ripped fishnets and a pair for mid-calf combat boots. I wore simple bracelets and a simple choker that had a silver bat pendant attached to it. I looked over to Brandon and he had the clothes on from the other day.

"Brand-"He cut me off.

"Yeah yeah I know what you were going to ask. Why do I have on the same clothes. Well I forget to pull out some while I was packing so um yeah." He looked and me and smiled a goofy grin. I just shook my head.

When we got to the airport, the driver opened the door for us and let us out. We walked through the airport together. Most people probably thought that we were a couple. That's always a funny thought. We were able to get through security with Brandon's sword only by me controlling the guard into doing it. We finally go onto the plane. When Brandon began to chat with me. We were talking away all through the flight when I realized something.

"Um Brandon I forgot something reallllllyyyyy important."I said with a puppy dog face. Since meeting him he changed me, he made me realize my human feelings and that I do not have to be a 'typical horror film vampire' as he put it.

"Oh no what is it?" He asked.

"I forget to eat."I said quietly.

"WHAT!!" He yelled causing the rest of the first class to turn around to look at us.

"Um yeah so when we land you go to the house while I go to eat." I said in an almost whisper. I didn't want to attract any more attention than necessary.

"But you don't know where we live and you don't know the city."

"I can follow your scent and I am pretty sure that I can find food close to our new place." I said with pleading eyes.

"Ugh alright just remember the cell phone that I got you, cause that _**telepathetic**_ stuff that you do to me always freaks me out."

"You know after 17 years I figure that you would be use to it by now. But since you are a pansy I could see why."

"Yeah I kno—hey wait why did you just call me a pansy?"

"Um the plane is getting ready to land, buckle up." I said to quickly change the subject.

"No its no—"He was cut off by the pilot telling us to buckle up and that we were getting ready to land.

After we got off of the plane I followed Brandon outside to the limo awaiting. He got in I said good-bye to him and told him not to wait up. I made sure that no one was looking over at me. I quickly ran off at top speed. It felt so good I eventually caught up to the limo and told Brandon good night. I ran into the city then climbed onto the rooftops. I jumped across them trying to spot an easy victim. I did not want to have to fight now. I spotted a homeless guy in an alleyway. I quietly dropped behind him. I stood up and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around I had my fangs in his neck. He struggled but it was useless. The blood tasted so good. He quickly died and I let him fall to the ground. Suddenly there was an applause. I looked around to see a guy with greasy green wavy hair. A white painted face, black around his eyes giving him a drak and evil look. He had a red twisted grin that was over some scars that gave him an ever-lasting smile. His clothes were just plain out weird; he wore a purple jacket, green vest and a well I think it was alight purple shirt with some crazy ass design. He had purple pants that had stripes. Over all my type of man….NOT.

"What a show you can put on."

"Hmph and who are you?" I asked annoyed that someone would watch me eat.

"Hahahahaha…that's for me to know and for you to find out." He then walked up to me. He reached into his coat and pulled out some card. He handed it to me.

"Call me when you want to have a playmate!" He then walked out of the alleyway. I looked at the card and just chuckled to myself. I was going to like living here.


	2. Going to the Ball

.:RECAP:.

OK so Lia and Brandon went to Gotham. They had to move once again and when they got to Lia ha dot leave to go and catch her dinner. After she had ate she met the one the only the invincible Joker. Well maybe not invincible but you know what I mean.

So on with the story

Begin…….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

I just looked at the card that the Joker had handed to me and all I could do was smile. I couldn't wait until I got home to tell Brandon. I decided to do a little site seeing before I went home. I discovered that the city was full of crime I was really going to blend in. I thought that I should have one more meal before going back. I found another man in an alleyway. Just like before I dropped down behind him and ate very quickly before I could get caught. When I had finished the man slowly turned to look up at me and he just looked scared out of his mind before he died. I just stood there with a smirk. I shook my head and laughed.

Suddenly I felt another presence behind me. I turned around to look at a man dressed in a black suit and he had a mask with gay little pointed ears. Oh and let's not forget the cape. As I looked at him I could only laugh. I mean I was on the floor rolling laughing. He just stood there looking at me. After about 5 minutes of pure laughing I finally stood up and wiped away at the tears. I regained my composure and stared at him.

"What are you?" I asked.

"What did you do to that man?" He gestured towards the man that is dead on the ground.

"What? Who? Me? I did absolutely nothing, are you accusing me of something?"

"I'll only ask this one more time, what did you do to him?"

"Fine I'll tell you. He was my meal and now he is dead."

"What do you mean by your meal?"

"I'll show you."

I then leaped at him baring my fangs and he just looked petrified. I stopped just a couple of inches of his face. I then threw my fist into face and sent him flying. He landed in the side of a garbage dumpster. He stood up quickly and I was on him. I picked him up and held him in the air. He seemed to be surprised by this. I dropped him to the ground.

"You see I am not human and with that I will take my leave." I fled.

I hopped onto the roofs and ran to my new house following my Brandon's scent. I arrived at the house and was amazed. It was beautiful. It looked like a castle, it had three stories and a bunch of windows. I 

stood outside of our gate. It was a simple black iron gate. It had a lion's head in the center. I noted all of the cameras everywhere. Brandon probably did it, just for safety measures. I saw a couple of lights on. As I approached the house I saw that it was made of a gray colored brick. There was a fountain in the center of our drive-way. There was grass on all sides. I bet the backyard is gorgeous.

The circle driveway led up to the stair of the double black front doors. I did not know how beautiful this house was when I got it online. I am really shocked. I usually didn't stay in places like this. I usually got the shitty run down houses that you would only see in you know common Scooby-doo movies. You know that place where the bad guy always hides. Well that's the kind of places that I would get. What something wrong with that, heh I thought not. So where was I oh yeah I remember. I walked up to the front door and slowly opened it. All of the furniture was already set-up inside. As soon as you walked in there you were in a great hall. There were stairs on both sides. To the left I could see the open kitchen. It was all white with black appliances and a black island. Heck even the countertop was black it was really nice.

To the right I could see another room. Maybe it was a living room. Well I walked in there I saw Brandon sleeping on the couch facing the TV. I smiled top myself. I went and found a blanket and covered him up. I kissed him on the check.

"Goodnight my son."

With that I left him and walked around the house. I went to the stairs and walked up there. Let me tell you there were many bedrooms and many bathrooms. All of the furniture was already unpacked and set-up. I also noticed new furniture, that's funny I wonder when Brandon bought all of this. I went back downstairs and slowly found the basement. The stairs were old and felt like they were going to break under me. It was pitch black and I could see everything though. There was a small window but it looked like it could be easily covered up. There was also another door in the corned that probably led to the backyard. I walked over to it and it had chains on it and a lock. Brandon must of have already got to it.

My bed was over to by the door. The black frame stood out for some reason. I walked over and saw the black silk quilt and purple silk sheets. I jumped on my bed and let out a sigh. I grabbed one of the purple pillows and breathed in deeply. I go up and noted all of the vampire paintings on the walls. I did those back in the 1800's. I cannot believe that Brandon found them and put them up. I know the only rooms that he had actually done were my room and his. I went over to my dresser and opened it, he even packed away all of my clothes. There was also a closet, once again I opened it and he put away all of my clothes away.

Man that boy over works himself. He needs a pay raise, oh wait I don't pay him. Ah oh well I get him something. There in the middle of the room was my black marble coffin. It was already propped open and in the middle of the red silk there was a note.

_**Lia,**_

__

_**As you can see I already did all of your decorating. I knew that we were moving into a bigger place so yes I did buy more furniture. The paintings were found when the decorators were unpacking our stuff. Yes I did hire decorators but as you can see not the normal ones. They told me about them and I put them up in your room. I hope that you were happy with the city and your 'meal' I'll see you tomorrow. **_

_** Brandon**_

_** Thanks **_

I just smiled and shook my head. Man he was just too good at his job. I then found my laptop on my desk, he plugged in my iPod for me. I looked over at my grandfather clock and saw that the sun would be coming up in about half an hour. I grabbed my iPod and climbed into my coffin. The stand that it was sitting on creaked as I climbed in. I closed the lid and turned on my iPod. I closed my eyes and listened to the song. It was 'Walk into the Darkness' By ICP. I smiled and went to sleep.

I awoke to Brandon being a couple of inches from my face. I screamed and he laughed. He was bending over and laughing his heart out. I was catching my breath and calming my non-existing heart.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

"HAHA...I...HAHA…Was…HAHA…trying to...HAHA…wake you...HAHA...up!" He said in-between breaths of laughter.

"Ok ok I'm up now what do you want?"

"Well today I went out and hassled a few of the so called 'thugs' around here and I found out something interesting."

"Well what is it?"

"This city has its own vigilante and it's called 'The Batman'. Apparently they also have the top notch mob bosses and criminals here. The police are crooked and easily bribed. Oh so are the lawyers and shit."

"Well then in that case find out about a meeting. We'll go there and introduce ourselves."

"Alright I already did that. There's one tomorrow morning. They only meet in the daylight cause of the Batman. It'll have all of the bosses and shit. They are having this meeting because somebody named 'the Joker' stole from them."

"Ok wait did you say the Joker?"

"Yeah why?"

"Last night I met this man who looked like a clown. He watched me eat then gave him his card and told me to call him when I wanted a plaything or something like that."

"Oh sounds interesting."

"So do you know what this Batman looks like?"

"No but I can find out why?"

"After my second meal I ran into another guy. He wore all black and had gay little ears and this really annoying raspy voice. I fought him it was fun for like 10 seconds and left."

"Ok well that could be him there's also another one called 'The Scarecrow' I think and he uses some kind of toxin to bring out your fears and shit. From what I heard he's probably to be most feared right now due to the toxins."

"Yeah I know but none of that will work on me and you know that."

"Yeah I know but just be careful."

"You know I am. I'm going to sleep for a couple of hours then I am going to go out and eats A LOT. If I am to go out in the morning then I will need all of the extra blood that I can get."

"Alright so about tomorrow"

And with that they began to discuss their plans for the invasion of the meeting tomorrow. About 20 minutes later Brandon left and I went back to sleep. I slept for about 3 more hours then I left to go and eat. I found a slumber party and had 6 your girls. God that was good I burnt down the house and made it look like they had got drunk and accidently spilt alcohol and fell asleep with burning cigarettes. I knew that I had enough blood for a couple of days. I hate the sun it s so bright and yellow.

I went home and jumped into my coffin. I went to sleep to pass time until the sun to come up. I jumped up and got dressed in my suit or outfit, whatever you want to call it. I walked up the stairs and found Brandon waiting for me. We just nodded at each other. We walked into our garage and got into separate vehicles. He had a black Escalade Truck. I don't really know what it's called because I prefer bikes. I hopped onto my baby. It's a black Kawasaki ZZR®600. It's painted black and the chrome is all silver. It does not have a tag and its says Ninja777 on the left and right sides. This baby can haul some ass.

He was out of the driveway first and I followed him we were weaving in and out of traffic. Which made me realize that we were late for this meeting and that I was going to hear about this later. We were doing at least 90 and still no cops chasing us. We came to an old ass place that I would personally like to burn down for some reason. I shook my head and hopped off my bike I grabbed the keys and put them in my bra. I parked on the driver side of Brandon's truck. He climbed out. We both silently put on our masks and checked our weapons. We both and pouches around our waists that had shurikens, and had swords on our backs. We went straight for the shadows and silently headed in side. We saw their so called security and easily evade it by climbing on the ceiling. When we got into the room I saw a bunch of guys sitting around a tables talking to a TV.

'How lame' I told Brandon in his head.

Then I saw him. The Joker, ha sat at the end of the table and they talked. I wasn't listening but I knew Brandon was. I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity moment to jump down. It came right after Joker did his magic trick, which made me chuckle in my head. I jumped down and landed silently behind one of the guys and I shoved my sword through him. I pulled it out and watched his body fall to the ground. He landed next to the guy who had a pencil in his eye. There was a blood pool forming around him. All of the men jumped out of their seats.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Someone yelled.

Brandon took this moment to jump down behind him. Brandon put his sword around the guy's throat. They all looked scared, hell I would be too if I just saw 2 kick ass ninjas come out of nowhere. I nodded to Brandon to let him know not to kill him.

"Who are you?" Asked the man that was just spared.

"Brandon." He said coldly as he took off his mask.

They waited for me to do the same. I just sighed and took off my mask. They all gasped. I mean come on were they not expecting a woman, fucking male chauvinists.

"I am the vampire Lia."

"Oh Oh I remember you. You were the one that I got to watch play the other night." The Joker said excitedly.

"Yes I am th—"I was interrupted.

"There ain't no such things as vampires." A thug said.

With my vampire speed I was behind him and his head was off. TO them it was in the blink of an eye. I picked up the head and held it up for them. Now that I was in the back of the room everyone seemed to scoot closer to the front, towards the Joker.

"Yes there are. Oh wait you still don't believe do you." I smiled evilly and laughed. I tossed the head into the middle of the room.

"Now that is done and over with. I came to say that I will be in your city and will be living off of you mortals and will be enjoying every last minute of hunting you down. I will eat whoever and whenever. You will not tell me what to do simply because you are lower than me. If one of you even think to attempt to put a hit on me, I will make you suffer and show you fear that you could not even possibly imagine." I stared at them.

I pointed to the black man.

"You are thinking about the hit, I can read your mind fuck nut. I am a vampire that shows no mercy. And with that we will exit."

Brandon and I regrouped and backed towards the shadows in the corner of the room. We took a slight bow to show our appreciation.

"Thank you for your time, I do appreciate it" I said with a smirk.

We retreated through the shadows and left. Once outside we hauled ass getting back, knowing that I didn't have much time before I could die of 'heat exhaustion.'

When we got back to the house, Brandon had to help me get inside. He quickly took me to the basement or my room and set me on my bed. He left and came back a couple of minutes later with a few bags of blood. Now you are probably wondering why don't I just always drink the bags, 3 reasons; 1) it has a nasty taste 2) I like the "hunt" 3) it makes me feel weak and inferior. He popped them into my fangs and I drunk it quickly. Within about 10 minutes I had consumed 8 bags of blood and that's a shit load. Told you to walk in the sun, we need A LOT of blood.

He left with the bags. I watched him climb up the stairs and leave. I rolled over onto my side already feeling my energy returning. I was still in my ninja outfit and decided to get up and change. I took off my suit and put on a black camisole and a pair of black shorts. I went to sleep for a couple of hours when I heard Brandon walk towards my door. When he entered I rolled back over and looked up at him. He looked a little nervous, not physically but in his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"You have company."

I looked at him strangely and tilted my head to the side.

"The Joker had us followed and he's here."

I knew why he was nervous, he's mortal and can die. I sighed and nodded to him. I plopped down on my bed and waited for The Joker to come down here. I listened to Brandon's footsteps, when he went into the main hall and then I heard a few other pairs. There were 4 other guys there besides Brandon and The Joker. I listened to them as they approached. Brandon led him down the stairs and left him there. Although he seemed unwillingly to do it.

"Nice place you got here."

I rolled over to face him. I yawned and sat up my legs dangling off the side of my bed.

"How may I help you?" I asked with a bored tone.

"I need a place to stay."

"Ok you can stay here I don't see why not."

"Great it's good to see that you're on my side."

"Um yeah a few rules though."

He was walking around me room inspecting everything. I was watching him. I laughed when he began to look at the coffin.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, you really are one funny guy."

"Yeah Yeah. So what are these _rules_?" He said putting emphasis on rules.

"Number 1 no messing with my Brandon, you are not allowed to touch, harm or even use him. That goes for your other men as well. Number 2 get your own food and do not mess with Brandon's. Number 3 no bringing your work out here, no expectations. If I don't bring my food home you don't bring your work here. Last but not least Number 4 My room is my place. No one is allowed down here, except for Brandon. During day time if you are or any one is caught down here you will be my food. When I am here I expect you to knock before entering."

"You know I don't really like being talked down on."

And with that he jumped on me. Sure I admit I wasn't expecting it but I wasn't scared. He tried to hit me but I caught his fist. I only laughed at him. This seemed to anger him. I quickly flipped the situation and had him pinned under me. I was still laughing and stopped to only look at him. I could see him better than the other night. Ok ok so I said that he wasn't my type but now that I look at him he reminds me of Lulach. I looked into his eyes and just stared at them. They were exactly like his, I gasped and jumped off of him. I backed away and grabbed at my chest. He just looked at me, it took me a couple of seconds before I could regain my composure.

I looked at him again, he was still looking at me weirdly. I sighed and hopped onto my bed. He climbed next to me and was still looking at me.

"So what are your plans for the evening?" I asked him.

"Tonight I am going to a ball to look for the prince."

"Ok so what are you really doing?"

I looked at him he was lying face up with his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling. I laid face up next to him with my hands on my stomach string up to.

"Going to a fundraise event to get a Mr. Harvey Dent."

"Oh sounds fun I wanna go and be the inside man."

He turned his head and looked at me and shrugged. He was pretty calm, oh boy this is weird. He was Mr. Crazy Ass Psycho in the streets but in here he was really calm. Bipolar much.

"So can I go. I can you an earpiece and get you information and shit."

"Ok fine but it's a fancy party, so dress-up time doll!" He yelled then he left the room only to come back and tell me what time it started.

I already knew what dress I was going to wear. He said it started at 6 I would leave here by 5 with a limo, so I don't get any unwanted attention. I looked at my clock It was 4:13. Shit already oh well won't take me that long to get ready.

'Brandon I need a lime here by 5 to take me to the fundraiser for whoever it was ask the joker. Oh and don't worry about him he and his men won't hurt you, I made sure of it'

'Ok but um what did I sat about this telepathic shit?'

'You said that you loved it and it turned you on'

He was silent knowing that wasn't going to win he probably went to his duties. I went and got in the shower and when I came out the clock said 4:30. Ok I can make this .I went into my closet and pulled out my sexy dress. I slipped it on and look at myself in the mirror. The dress showed a lot of skin A/N IF YOU WANT TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE DRESS LOOKS LIKE IT'S THE DRESS IN THE BEGINNING OF BLOODRAYNE 2THE GAME, ITS HARD TO DESCRIBE BUT I WILL TRY!!It had a v neck that went down to about mid-stomach and was connected to my chocked. There was a red ruby in the center of my chocker. The dress did not have a back. There were 2 slits on each side of the dress that went all the way up to, well a few inches higher than mid-thigh. I slipped on the gloves and walked back into the closet and took out my shoes. They were platforms that were black and came all the way to about mid-thigh. I quickly threw my hair up into a sloppy bun and leaving a few strands down. I then walked over to my desk and opened the bottom drawer. There were a pair of earrings that were actually microphones that would allow you to communicate to one another.

"JOKER!"

A few seconds later the door barged open to reveal him looking slightly aggravated. When he came down the stairs he began to look for me once he saw that I was over at my desk he headed towards me. Only when he was a couple of feet away did he stop to look me over. I believe that this is when someone would say his mouth hit the floor. He just stared at me. I walked over to him and moved his hair from his ear. I gently tucked it. I then put the earring in. It was a simple round stud that was black and had a red bat in it.

"This is how we will communicate to each other, when you press on it once we can talk without being noticed."

And with that I pointed to the earring that was in the cartilage of my ear. I was going to walk upstairs seeing the time was 4:56. But he grabbed my hand and turned to face him. He them wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. He crashed his lips onto mine and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I was shocked at first and then I closed my eyes and put my hands 

around his neck. He pushed me away and grabbed my hand and led me to the hall. When I got there I saw everyone looking at me, well not looking but staring. I just sighed.

"Let's not keep the party awaiting." And with that I left all of the men standing there.


	3. The After Party and its Consequences

.:**RECAP**:.

So Lia has the Joker staying at her place now. Oh um she met the crime lords or mob bosses and showed them who's boss.YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT Then she asked the Joker if she could go the "ball" and help him with his "work"

So yeah I believe that's where we left off at or somewhere around there.

Ok ok don't be hasty I'm getting on with this story you bunch of bunch of moose's…he he moose's…

**BEGIN**

Hahahaha I bet that you thought that I was going to start the story didn't you well guess again

**OK OK I WILL STRAT NOW**

I walked out to the limo where the driver was waiting for me with the door open. As I walked to him he was so checking me out. He was definitely stunned by my dress. He tipped his hat towards me and gave me his hand to help into the car. I slid in and a couple of seconds later we were off. Brandon was going to stay and 'watch' the house as he had said. It was about an hour drive to this little party. We stopped and a valet let me out. Once again I was being check out, man I was loving this. As I walked in towards this giant ass building I could feel all of the stares.

I just shrugged them off, and continued to the doors. But before I could get there I was stopped and asked for an invitation. I was almost to the elevator, which was filling up with people and I assume going to the same destination as me. The man that stopped me was your typical bouncer and was checking me out with a smirk on his face. He was tall buff and tanned and I bet Italian. He had his arms crossed, I looked around me and noticed that everyone was being stopped and asked for their invites. I looked up to him and smiled with a seductive glint in my eyes. I placed one of my arms on his neck and the other on his chest. I pulled him towards me, I brought his face to my lips. He thought he has going to get kissed but I put my head to the side of his and whispered in his ear.

"Wanna have some fun?"

"You read my mind babe."

He started to pull away when I got into his mind and controlled him to let me through. His face went blank and no one noticed it though. He let me through and I made my way towards the elevator. There were people in there already getting ready to head up. I was the last one in there and which meant that I standing in the front. I stood there listening to what the richie bitches were saying about me. I wonder what they would do if I suddenly turned around and bared my fangs. I shook my head at the thought and chuckled to myself. It was about a 15 minute ride up. The elevator dinged and I slowly walked out.

There were a shit load of people in there and they all looked at me. They were silent for a moment but then continued with their conservations. I am so loving this. I began to make my way through the crowd trying to find this Harvey Dent. I went into people's mind to see what he looked like. I found out 

immediately why he would be wanted. Putting away that many criminals in this city. I saw the champagne and grabbed a glass. Then I saw him the one that Joker was looking for. I reached up to my ear and rubbed it making it look like a nervous habit. When I heard it silently beeped. I began to talk as I slowly made my way to the balcony.

"Joker"

It took a minute for him to answer.

"Yeeessss"

"He's here and he's got a date in a green or blue dress her name is—"

"Rachel Dawes, I already know that, thank you we'll be up in a minute doll"

He laughed his insane laugh, I could almost picture him doing it to. I drank the rest of my glass and walked back in. There was a helicopter that came down and out stepped a very hot guy with 3 dates. Thats right 3, what a player and why were his dates all in brightly colored dresses. Man I thought that I stood out. He came in and introduced himself as Bruce Wayne and gave some lame ass speech. During that time I went into his mind and found out something interesting, he was the man from the over night. Wow this is the same guy with gay ears and the horrible raspy voice. What the hell. I sighed disgusted and walked off back to the balcony.

He must of have noticed because he followed me out there.

"May I ask who you are? I don't believe that we have been introduced. One so beautiful as yourself must know who I am."

"Hmm, we have met and I know who you are Mr. Bat"

He looked shocked. I turned to face him and he took a step back when he saw my face.

"You what are you doing here?" he asked alarmed

"Don't get your cape bunched up I came for a friend. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

"You never answered my question the other night."

"Yeah I know, I am a vampire oh and my name is Lia by the way."

"A a vampire, but that's impossible!"

"You want to try me. You watched me eat so you should be able to believe me easier…now."

"What you did was wrong."

"What me eating? I don't think so you need to learn your place as me being your elder and you being my food."

"How old are you?"

"Going on 500. Hard to believe isn't it?"

"Yes."

We just stood there in silence, until I noticed a woman coming towards Bruce.

"Well , Bruce I'll be seeing you around then, in both of your forms."

I said and then walked back inside. I watched as the two began to talk. He looked at her with pure love in his eyes. For some reason I wanted to destroy that. Don't get me wrong, I know jealousy, and this wasn't it. He looked at her with love sick eyes while she looked at him with almost annoyance. A one-sided relationship. They both came back in and the party continued on. I walked in the shadows, unnoticed by anyone, just walking and waiting.

Then it came the gun shot, in walked Joker with his thugs.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen we are tonight's entertainment."

I watched him take a bite of something, then walk over to the champagne and took a drink. He was doing all this while asking for Harvey Dent. Then an old man came out and said something, it angered me. The Joker held his face and said something that made the old man shit his pants. Well that's what I thought it looked like anyways. I made my way to the front and while everyone tried to move back I went forward following him.

Then that's when little miss bitchy decided to step-up. Once again I didn't hear what she said because I was already getting pissed. I just realized something even with my improved hearing I still don't listen to anyone. He grabbed her face and held his knife to her face. In my mind I jumping with joy, I was screaming 'CUT HER FACE OFF, LETS MAKE A PUZZLE WITH IT I WANT SOME BLOOD HERE!'But like I said that was in my head. Then she hit him, I was seeing red now. And you know what I have no fucking idea as to why I am getting so fucking mad and its pissing me off! Then Bruce or Batman came behind the Joker and I laughed and thought that he was a ninja imposter. With I little more training he could be a great ninja.

I laughed as the two began to battle while everyone was cramming into the elevator, trying to get out. It was simply utter chaos. Joker grabbed the girl and held her out the window, the black blob ninja wannabe told her to let her go and the Joker did. I was laughing which caused them to look at me. The ninja wannabe went after her and jumped through the window. Jokester walked over to me and grabbed my arm pretty hard. If I were human that would of have bruised me. He pulled me towards the elevator with his goons in pursuit of us. When we all got in there I laughed some more. The Joker joined in and began to laugh with me. His goons were just looking at us like we were insane.

"Well I will have to join you more when you go to work" I said in-between laughter.

"Yes and maybe dress like that more often too."

"You know not even Brandon could get me to dress up and here I've known you for what a day and you have already managed something within that time period, that he could not do in 17 years."

We just looked at each other. We arrived in the main lobby and I looked around and the workers had been shot. He led me outside to his awaited vehicle, which was a fucked up O.J. mobile **A/N THE O.J. MOBLIE IS AN OLD ASS WHITE BRONCO, LOOK IT UP** It was rusted but you could still see traces of paint on it. There were only two seats and they were in the front. The Joker got into the passenger seat and put me in his lap. And let me tell you that made me blush, a 500 year old vampire blushed. The last time that I blushed was from Lulach and that was what like 400 years ago. This man maybe just maybe is Lulach in present form or reincarnated. He noticed my blush and laughed, which only made me blush harder. That fucke,r he knew it too. The rest of the gang and not Scooby-Doo got in and we headed towards my place at top speed. Man this idiot was driving like an manic. I LOVED IT.

After a couple of minutes cops were on our tail chasing us. I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Jokester, I got an idea but I got to get off of you to do it."

"Oh and what makes you think that I would do that. What if I'm comfortable and won't let you go?"

"Doesn't matter I am going to do it whether you want me to or not."

"Fine fine what is it?"

"I'm going to hop out of the back and land on the cop's car. I will have a few minutes of fun them I'll make them blow up."

"Oh sounds fun can I watch."

"Yeah yeah just remember to stay in the shadows and don't get caught."

And with that i climbed off of him and headed to the back. The guys in the back had opened it for me. The cop car was right behind us. I took a deep breath quickly judged the distance and the speed. I looked back at the Joker and smiled at him. He had left his seat and was in the back waiting for me to jump. I did I leaped forward and tucked my body into a roll. I landed on the hood of the cop car. He slammed on his brakes. I shoved my hand through the glass to grab him before he could do anything. I pulled him out, which shattered the windshield. He had been cut all over his face from the glass. The blood was turning me on, I bared my fangs and bit into his neck I didn't kill him but I took a lot of his blood. He still had life in him I placed my hands on either side of his face and I snapped his neck.

I then threw him down and took his gun. I walked away from the car and shot the engine then the fluid. The only easy way to blow up a car in this situation. The car finally blew up after more than half of the clip was gone. There were more sirens coming. I could tell two cars. But I will assume for my safety that there are 2 in each. They got here in no time and I was waiting in the shadows of the alleyway. Yeah there were 4 stupid cops. I came out of nowhere and jumped on one of their backs, he began to scream. 

I took his blood and flipped over him he fell down with a loud thud. The others were just staring at me. I'm wearing a exposing dress and have blood around my mouth.

I was looking back at them. They didn't move but I decided to I jumped onto the first one and did the same thing as I did before I took his blood and pushed off of him. I took out the gun and shot the other two, I had my fill for the night. I dragged the bodies their rightful car and took their shotguns. How did I know what car they were in, duh their scents. I shot the engines up until it leaked and the I shot it, which of course made the cars blow up.

I quickly fled the scene not wanting to be hassled by any more cops at the moment. I climbed onto the roofs and searched for the familiar scents, then I found one. It was the Joker's, now his scent was a manly musky smell. And it smelt really good. I followed it he was a couple of alleyways down. When I reached him I saw that he too was on the rooftops. He saw me and he had his notorious smile on. I jumped over to him and he held his ground as I landed in front of him.

"Now that's what I am talking about!"

I just smiled at him. He began to walk away with me silently following. He came to the side where the van was, he began to go down the ladder. When he reached the bottom, he finally noticed that I was not down there.

"Hurry up and get your fat ass down here!"

"I do not have a fat ass!"

I then jumped down to wanting to anger him. The guys were just sitting in the O.J. mobile silently. Jokester got in the passenger seat, I went to go in the back but he got out and put in the front with him. The driver then started the O.J. mobile and we were off. I looked back at my handy work and saw the smoke rising and the fire truck coming up and onto the scene, I smiled

I just sighed and sat there quietly. After a few minutes the silence was killing me, so I turned on the radio and the song that came on was Liar by Korn. I knew this song by heart and couldn't help but get into and head bang and sing along with it. Sure this song was on the new album and not as good as their old stuff but I still fucking loved it. I was still head banging in the Joker's lap when I heard the music turn off.

"Heeeyyyy. I was listening to that!"

"You are going to get a concussion if you keep doing that."

I just sat there and then after a couple of minutes I reached over quickly and turned it on. He didn't see me do it but he knew that I did. The song currently playing was Bodies by Drowning Pool. Another good song but I couldn't get into this one. I sat there listening to it. After a couple more songs we got to my house, the gates opened and let us in. Which meant Brandon was watching and waiting for us to come 

home. Also he knew something had happened. I looked at the clock in the O.J. mobile and it said 11:27, great it's still early.

I got off of the Joker and walked in with the guys following me. The door flew open and there was Brandon majorly pissed off.

"WHAT THE HELL LIA?"

"What did I do now?"

He dragged me into the living room, and shoved me down on the couch. He then turned on the TV. It was the news and there was a video of me jumping onto the cop's car and killing him, but that was all that it showed. The reporter was talking a bit about who I was and what was the commissioner was going to do about this "new threat to Gotham."

The Joker came in and sat beside me. I had zoned out. I walked off and didn't say a word to anyone I went straight to my room to think about this. When I got to my room I began to think this through, out loud apparently.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, this is so fucking bad. If the others find this, wait given this city and the fact that I never met any other vampires I should be ok. They might think that it is an imposter. I mean come on a city with a gay bat vigilante and a sexy clown villain. That's a psycho and his eyes and wait did I just say that the Joker was sexy. Yes yes I did but he is and I know it. Oh yes I do know it, he he. I wonder if he's ever been with a vampire. Probably not. But shit shit shit this is bad I know that there are no other vampires in this city and that I am older and was taught something's that a normal vampire wouldn't know. So I guess that I am ok. I just need to come up with a new thing since I am now a villain in this city. I'll have Brandon help me with that. But goddamn that Joker is so fucking hot."

I sighed after having a talk with myself. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Jokester standing there with an amused look on his face.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything, I followed you right after you left."

I blushed and grabbed my pajamas and went into the my bathroom. I got out of the dress attaire and put on the clothes from earlier, you know the black camisole and shorts. When I came out I saw Jokester laying in my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Um trying to go to sleep but there's this annoying dog that won't shut-up"

"Whatever."

I headed back upstairs to the kitchen. I saw Brandon and the others in the living room playing video games. I have no idea what. I just shrugged and continued with my mission. I went to the refrigerator 

and reached into the back. There was a secret handle that led to the back of it where the blood bags were. I quickly grabbed one and went back to my room. Jokester wasn't on the bed but I heard him in the bathroom. I grabbed the bag and popped it into my teeth I drank it slowly. I was aware of Jokester watching me the whole time. I finished it and tossed it into the trashcan on the opposite side of the room. I stopped and looked at him. He had his suit on but he had no make-up.

I walked over to him. I stared up at him and took in his features. He looked exactly like Lulach. I gasped and backed away, but he grabbed me and brought me to him.

"Why do you do that when you start to really get a good close up of me? Is it the scars?"

He then took out his knife and brought it to my face. I was shaking at the thought my Lulach, I didn't even notice the knife that he held to my mouth.

"Wanna know how I got them?"

"Do you want to know why I tremble and shake when I look at you?"

"Hmm, your story seems to be more promising, don't see why not!"

He then jumped on my bed and sat Indian style and he was just looking at me. All I could think of was Lulach and how much he resembled him. I told him my story of my past and my lover. He just stared at me with a smile. I couldn't read anything in his eyes, and I was afraid to go into his mind and I do not know why.

"SOOO I look like your precious Lulach, huh?"

"Yes, everything, your voice, attitude, looks, just everything, except for the hair."

I then began to cry and I put my head down to cover my tears. I have only cried once, when Lulach died. I felt him put his hand under my chin and tilt my head to look at him. He wiped away my tears.

"Your tears are—"

"Yes they are blood and not water."

My crying had ceased. I turned away and headed to my coffin to get some rest.

"Goodnight Jokester, see you tomorrow night."

I slowly climbed into my coffin and closed the lid, my iPod was still in there. I turned it on and the song that came on was I Never Chose You by Neuroticfish. I felt a couple more tears slide down and then decided that they were not going to bring him back to me. I sighed wiped them away and went to sleep listening to my music.


	4. To Hell and Back

**.:RECAP:.**

Well last time Lia went to the ball and had loads of fun with Joker. Um she kicked a couple of cop's asses then it was recorded and put on the news. She had to think of something to do to cover it up. She told joker about her past and Lulach. Then went to sleep and that was here it ended

Right?

Well doesn't matter I'm the author and I do whatever want to

So then in that case let's get it on

**BEGIN**

I woke up to my hearing people outside of my coffin. Those mother fuckers what are they doing? I growled to myself and decided to go ahead and get up. I pushed my lid open and looked out. I saw Brandon and a couple of guys over at my computer.

"Hey mother fuckers what the hell are you doing?"

"Um nothing."

I looked at Brandon and saw that he was libeling and decided to leave him alone with it. I slowly got out and headed to the bathroom. I pushed open the door to find the joker in there with nothing but a towel on. I stood there with my mouth open, just checking him out. He wasn't pale or like tanned. He wasn't toned or fat. But you could see that he was built some. The only thing that I could think of was how hot he looked. He still had some water dripping off of his body and it only added to his sexiness.

"Like what you see?"

I nodded and he laughed his insanely evil laugh. I heard the others leave at that moment. I was frozen there, just gawking at him. I believe that with me just standing there he got pissed. He shoved past me, which made me fall. I then laughed and closed the door. I began to take my clothes off when I hear my printer go off. Oh no what did they do. Then I heard Jokester walkover there and walk back to the bathroom. He slid something under the door. I bent down to pick it up and it was a picture of him in a towel with no make-up and wet. I then laughed and couldn't help it.

"This picture will last longer doll."

I finished taking off my clothes and turned the water on. I had wanted to take a cold shower for some reason, don't know why. I heard Jokester turn on my cd player and wouldn't you know it the song playing was Another Love Song by ICP. I sung along while I was in the shower and finished up. I got out the remembered that I didn't grab any clothes. Mother fucker. Oh well I opened up the door and wrapped the towel around me tightly and headed for my dresser. I felt the joker watching me an decided to give him a show. I dropped my towel and pulled out my fave pair of Tripp pants, they are black and have white stitching. There are chains and a shit load of pockets. I grabbed a black lace bra 

and put it on. Then I grabbed a black tank-top. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my black and red stripped sleeveless hoodie. I looked over at Jokester and saw him smiling at me. I walked over to the cd played and changed the song from Everybody Rize to Play with me, both on the same cd.

"What are you smiling at?"

"What are you talking about I always smile."

"Yeah yeah I know."

I went back to my dresser to grab a pair of black and rep stripped socks. I put them on then threw my black all-stars on and headed upstairs. I saw Brandon heading into the kitchen, I had an idea. I walked silently following him, hiding. He made himself a sandwich and went into the living room, there was another guy in there, they were sitting on the couch watching the TV. I crept up behind him and shushed anyone that was looking. I put my head right in between them and still they didn't notice me. I screamed a blood curling scream. They jumped, Brandon dropped his sandwich and the other guy screamed back like a little 10 year old. I laughed at them.

"Damn it Lia, I just made that!"

"Ahaha…I…haha…know…haha."

"So what do you want?"

He went back to the kitchen to make another one and to throw the current "used" one away.

"Um, I am going to go and eat and thought that I should just let you know."

"Yeah, so how long are you going to be gone?"

"A few hours why?"

"You are now Gotham's newest villain, and you are going to go out like that?"

"What I can't dress normal?"

"Go and change."

"Yes mother."

I slouched like Quasimodo from Hunchback of Notre Dame and went back to my room. I got to my door when I got another idea, I knew what I was going to wear and what I was going to do. I slammed the door open

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Oh yay, can we play now doll?"

"No, I got an idea."

I descended down the stairs, and went back to my closet.

"Lets have some fun, I'm hungry and wan to rob this jewelry store, which one, I don't care."

"Hmm, sounds fun, I'll get the boys."

He left to get them together, wow he really is bipolar. I need to watch myself around him. I looked for the outfit that I wanted to wear. Aha I found it, why didn't I see it I do not know. I mean the only pair of leather pants that I have and jacket. I threw my clothes off and put the pants on. I took off my jacket and shirt. The bra stayed. The leather jacket was a little tight. It had two zippers, one at the bottom and at the top. I pulled the bottom one up a little bit and pulled the top one down. It showed off my boobs. I looked at myself in the mirror. The pants too were tight and together it made me look hot. I was trying to decide on what shoes when I came across the perfect pair in the back of my closet.

The boots had and 1 inch platform and 4 inch heel. They zipped in the inside and came up to my knee. My leather pants covered it up. I thought that I might need to cover my face and I sure as hell wouldn't be wearing any make-up like Jokester's. I needed a mask and I know that I had some around here somewhere. I found it in my desk, top drawer. My black masquerade mask, it covered my forehead and went to the tip of my nose. There was a silver design on it. The mask was leather and handmade. I got it from some gypsy lady. I grabbed it and went to my bathroom. I looked at the small amount of make-up that I had and was trying to decide on what to do. I put black eye-shadow around my eye to give it a demonic effect and out a black outline on my lips. I then out on some blood red lipstick, the shit that never wears off.

I looked at myself in the mirror and chuckled. I can't wait to see Brandon's face. I ran up the stairs with my mask in my hand. Jokester and his guys were in the main hall waiting for me. I put the mask on can walked out I was swaying my hip to get their attention. They all looked at me.

"Well, well don't you clean up nicely."

The Jokester grabbed my and held me close. He had one arm wrapped around my back and the other around my waist. This made me giggle.

"Where's Brandon?"

"Upstairs."

He tried to make me leave but I wasn't going to leave without him seeing me.

"Hold on."

With that I jumped up and disappeared**A/N LIKE HOW THEY DO IN NARUTO, AFTER THEY WERE GIVEN AN ORDER OR SOMETHING, THEY DISAPPEAR BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THEY JUMPED UP** I found him in his room. I ventured in there, his room was so plain. A couple of bank posters that I didn't 

recognize. A brown bed and just plain walls. His laptop sat on the bed. I heard him in the shower. I walked in there. I knocked but he didn't answer. I pushed the door open and saw him on the floor. He was sleeping. I got worried. I picked him up and carried him to his bed. He was still in his clothes. I gently pushed and nudged him. He finally woke-up.

"Hey, sorry bout that I just haven't been sleeping at all."

"Try to get some sleep. You're useless to me like that and I would toss you out before you know it."

I began to walk out, he was on his side facing the other wall. I sighed and went to close the door.

"You look good by the way, but next time throw some weapons on, so I know that you'll be ok."

I left him there. This wasn't the first time this has happened. He over exerts himself and with a lack of food and sleep, he just passes out. I believe he has done it a total of 4 times now. He is so getting a vacation. I went back to the main hall. Jokester was there alone, the other must be outside waiting for me or I mean us.

"Hey jokester I am going to follow you in my bike."

I didn't wait for an answer I went to the garage, grabbed the keys and hopped onto my baby and started it up. It backed out of the garage and saw Joker getting into his O.J. mobile. I followed them. My hair flowing in the wind. As we started out slowly then once we got into the city they began to drive like me. We were weaving in and out of traffic. We caused so many collisions and it was so fun. I was laughing on my bike. I laid down on my back to get more speed and I did. I came up to the passenger's side of the vehicle and was trying to get his attention. I saw him glance over, oh so I get it he was trying to ignore me, asshole. I did a wheelie and got in front of them. We came to a spilt in the road. I slammed on my brakes and did a Chinese wheelie **A/N OK NOW I DO NOT KNOW THE NAME OF IT BUT WHERE I'M FROM THAT'S WHATS IS CALLED, WHEN THE BACK WHEEL COME UP ON A BIKE** They had to swerve to avoid me. They sped off, I was chasing them. I was having so much fun. I was laughing so hard. I went back to the passenger's side again. He looking at me with a glare I flipped him off and that made him laugh. I looked ahead to make sure that I was ok to use both. I used both hands to flip him off. This made him laugh harder. The vehicle began to slow down. I placed my hands back on the handle bars.

They stopped and so did I. I slowly got off and looked around. Across the street I saw a jewelry store that had night security. Perfect I thought, I can eat and party with the Joker at once. I saw the guys with their clown masks and they were all loading their guns and checking if they had enough of bullets.

"Guys, let me go in there first and you can save your ammo."

"Sounds like a good idea, Hahahaha but no."

"Why Jokester?"

He slammed me up against his shitty mystery machine.

"I am the one calling the shots."

"You know when you do that you remind me of Rambo."

Now that I should of have not said. He punched me in the face. He hit me so hard that it was going to bruise.

"Holy shit man, you can throw a punch like him too. That's going to bruise, wow I haven't had a bruise since 1964."

"Good than that will teach you some manners."

We both laughed, he hit just like Lulach did.

"So are we going in together then."

I didn't get an answer they all walked over to the store. You know we could of have been like in Mission Impossible spy agents, and done this all bad ass. But no they just shot through the glass and climbed in. The guards had their guns out and were getting ready to shot. I moved behind one and bit into his neck. I could hear the flesh rip. I wasn't doing this for blood just so much for entertainment. Someone shot the other one. I walked up to the security desk, I turned the computer one. I then pressed a couple of buttons to deactivate the system. I looked up at them, they were moving on once they saw the blood dripping off of my face. I made a mess and it felt good. I joined them and was looking for something that I could give Brandon. I saw a bracelet.

It was a silver bracelet and it had diamonds and rubies in it. It was a small one but I knew he would love it. I went to get a bag from one of the guys. He gave me a small backpack. I threw it in there. I was casually walking through there picking up random pieces that looked nice and that caught my eye. I got some rings, necklaces, and bracelets. We were ready to leave we were just waiting for the main man. He skipped over to the vehicle. Creepy I thought. When he reached us the building blew up. I was staring at it in awe.

"Doll, hey Doll we got to go! LIA!"

He had to pull me back to reality. I saw that they were waiting for me. I heard the sirens approaching. I ran over to my bike and sped off. I had lost the O.J. mobile but whatever. It figures that the cops would go after me. There was a road block up ahead and there were no alleyways. The ones behind me were catching up.

"Mother fuckers!"

I slowed down and stopped my bike. I put my hands in the air. I laid down on the road. I saw that it took 5 of them to handcuff one girl. There were like 17 other officers with guns pointed at me. I was laughing again, and they must of have thought that I was crazy. They threw into the back of one of the cars. After a couple of minutes we headed off. There was a cop in there and another man that wasn't in a uniform. I stopped laughing and looked at them. I was going to have some fun.

"Excuse me but could you—"

"No now sit back we'll be at headquarters in a few."

"Well don't you just know how to treat the lady's."

I crept into their minds to get their names and some personal info on them.

"Excuse Gordon is it, yes it is" I laughed

"But um how are the children and wife?"

He didn't respond but stayed facing forward.

"Well then I assume that they are ok, but you know what happens when you assume right?"

I waited for an answer but none came.

"I'll take that as a no, it means that you'll make an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me!" _I started to laugh more.

I quieted down and started to annoy the other officer.

"So tell me Brain, how are your parents?"

I knew that this was going to set him off because I found out that his parent were both sexually assaulted and killed. I saw his grip tighten in the steering wheel.

"Hey Gordon I bet it sucks not being able to trust anyone in your department?"

They were still silent.

"I feel so lucky. I'm being given the silent treatment by two old fucks, one who can't trust anyone the other who couldn't save his parents!"

I began to laugh insanely. The car came to a stop. He slammed on his brakes. I fell forward into the fence thing. Brian got out of his side and opened my door. I was laughing harder. He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me out. He took out his gun and pointed it at my face. Gordon ran over to our side. I pushed my forehead against his gun, and was still laughing.

"Stupid human needs to learn his place"

"Brain, she's not worth this. If you do it you'll be just like her."

He put his gun down and got back into the front. Gordon put me in the back again. Once he got in his seat we started off. I didn't laugh but I laid down and was humming a song Bring me to life by Evanescence. Within a couple of minutes we were at the station. They pulled me out and took me to get fingerprinted and all of that good stuff. All of the time they had two officers on guard with shotguns, oh joy I thought. After an hour of this bullshit. They took me to a cell that had 3 other guys in there, I still 

had my mask on. There were cops passing by giving me a look disgust. I was smiling at this. At least they put my hands in front of me. I rubbed my earring. It beeped

"Hey J-man I'm in a pickle I won't be home in time for dinner don't wait up."

After a couple of minutes.

"Oh and why is that?"

He was messing with me.

"Well I got caught and plan on coming home late."

I heard laughing and this made me smile. The nest message I said under my breath.

"I plan on making the 6 o'clock news in the morning."

I didn't wait for him to respond. I sat there swinging my legs. I heard the whistles and ignored them. After 30 minutes of pure boredom. Gordon came and got me. He took me to an interrogation room. All white the ugly mirror for the stalkers to watch me. There was a table with 2 chairs, one on each side. He placed me in one and he sat in the other. He put his head down and ran his hands through his hair.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have no files, we can't find your finger prints or DNA in the system. So who are you?"

"You remind me of the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland."

He sighed then left. After a couple of minutes I heard him enter the room to watch me, he was also in there with 2 other people. I thought why not give them something to watch. I stood up and heard them start to whisper. I bent back and started to stretch. I was showing off. I started to do seductive stretches. I then walked over to the glass and looked at them. I couldn't see them clearly but I could see blurs. I kissed the glass, to distract them. When they weren't looking I removed my cuffs. I held them up for the officers to see. They were probably shocked. I smiled gently then punch threw the mirror. I felt it cut my arm, I grabbed a guy and threw him to the other side. I then made enough room for me to get through. The other man was staring at me with his big eyes. I know that I still have blood caked on me, which meant that I looked horrific. I grabbed him and fed quickly. I threw his body down and walked out, Gordon was gone. The alarm went off, sheesh this is so troublesome.

I walked out and saw cops everywhere. They had all of their guns pointed at me. I moved behind them in a flash. They were looking for me, when they turned around and saw me then they became panicked and started to run about. I went searching for Brian. I found him running outside and caught up to him. I held his back pressed up to my chest.

"Now tell me little Brian, where is my bike?"

"I-I don't know."

He was trembling, bad.

"Your lying, I can smell it."

"It's at the pond a couple of blocks east."

"Thank you but you know your teacher still hasn't given you your lesson yet."

I bit into his neck and took all of the blood that he had. I ran east looking for the pound. I needed my bike. I saw a man in an alleyway and thought that I should get some more blood. I walked up to him and offered him my hand. It was an old man he had no teeth and reeked.

"I'll give you everything that you desire all you have to do is give me one thing."

"I'll do –"

I grabbed him and threw him against the wall and bit him. I felt his blood trickle down my chest. He struggled, but he was really weak. His blood tasted weird, oh well. Ii just hope that he wasn't high. I lied him down and pushed him against the wall. I ripped off a piece of his clothing and wiped the blood off of my mouth and chest. I found the pound a few minutes later. There was some fat guy at the counter. I went ninja and crept in there I found my keys and went to the lot to search for my bike. I found it right away, it was towards the front gate. I pushed it out once I was in the street I started it and headed for my home. I was there in 30 minutes flat. I pulled in, there weren't any lights on. I went inside and made my way to the refrigerator and that's when it hit me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.


	5. The Old Guys and The New Guy

**.:REACP:.**

So Lia and Jokester went to get some jewels. What's this just in Lia has been caught. So Gotham another special announcement Lia has just escaped. Yeah so she got her bike went home then "HOLY SHIT"

**BEGIN**

I just remembered that I they took my bag that had the jewelry in it. Oh hell no! I am so going to get those back. I ran out and was at the police station in 10 minutes flat. I was outside breathing heavily. I crept in with my ninja skills. I made it to the back where the evidence room. I had no idea where it was I just had a hunch. I was looking for my bag and saw it on the floor. I grabbed it and snick back out.

I ran home but went a little slower. Then another sudden realization hit me as I walking back into my house. That guy that I last feed off of was high. With all of the running that I just did caused his blood to make its way through my veins and to my head quicker. I could feel myself get a little uneasy.

I felt my head get light. I then got the munchies. I went into the kitchen, tossed the bag on the counter and started to look for food. I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that had skittles and pepperoni and to top it off whip cream. I was getting ready to eat it when everyone walked in. They were all ju8st looking at me as I ate this sandwich. I took about 5 minutes to eat it, when I was done I liked my fingers savoring the taste.

Hellloooo son, can I play with you?"

I walked over to him a little unsteady. He had to catch me to keep me from falling.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Huh what are you talking about? I'm just high, high like a kite!" I giggled at my own remark.

"Shit she took some crack heads blood, that was high now she it too."

"Huh crack where give me some!"

I started to jump up and down like an excited puppy.

"No you are going to bed now."

He tossed me over his shoulder and carried me away to never never land. Hehe I would finally get to meet Peter Pan and the notorious Captain Hook and his weird beard. I felt myself be put into a bed. I was still giggling. I got quiet and went to sleep. I awoke to the sun coming in through the crack. It was very little but still. I sat up and realized that I was in my bed with Jokester. He was facing away from me. I went to climb over him to get out but he grabbed me and now I was lying on top of him.

"Um good morning to you too"

"Do you remember last night?"

"No, wait maybe uh nope, why, did we do anything?"

He started to laugh. He tossed me off of him and onto the floor.

"Ow that hurt you know."

"We did a lot of things doll."

I blushed, he then pointed to me. I looked at myself and noticed that I was in the leather outfit. I just didn't have on my boots.

"Don't worry you got your fat ass to cushion your fall."

More laughing, me sighing and walking in day time not a good combination.

"SON!!"

"Coming mother!"

He was down here in a couple minutes flat.

"What happened last night?"

He told me everything, from the jewelry store to being caught, getting out then taking a druggies blood.

"Mother Fucker how could I of have been so careless!"

I punched a wall, denting and cracking the underground bricks. I then looked at my arm and saw the white bandages.

"Who used their nurse's degree last night?"

Neither one answered.

"Ok so a ghost did. Thank you Mister Ghost where ever you are!"

I waved off to no one. I then walked into my bathroom to shower. I washed my hair and body then just stood there, I thought about Joker and Lulach then my mind went to Brandon. I was interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Hey save some water for the fishes!" He then started to laugh.

I let out a breath then got out. I grabbed the towel and dried off. I walked out to see him on my bed smiling at me, I smiled back even though I was really depressed. I went to my dresser and grabbed a white bra that had a black cross on it. I put on black underwear. I didn't even care if I matched or if he was getting another free show. I went over to my closet and put on my shorts that had a strap in front and back that connected it to a pair of pants. There was about a 6 inch gap between the two. The pants were tied together in the back.

I then grabbed my long sleeved shirt. The sleeves had black string on them to tie them together and at the end it flared off. The shirt was snug but it zipped down in the front, it had a collar with black crosses on the tip of it. The shirt was like a tuxedo coat it came to two split end in the back and the front. There were random straps on it. After getting dressed I put on a pair of converses and walked out. I went upstairs and saw all of the windows covered up with blind and curtains.

I saw Brandon and the guys at the table eating breakfast. I sat down with them and then they all got quiet. I wanted to take this opportunity to talk to them and get to know them better.

"So you have been here for a while and I don't even know your names. Please introduce yourselves with your alias and real name."

"I am Chad, or dopey."

He was about 5'10 had dark hair and dark eyes, he seemed to have a cool demeanor. You know like sasuke from Naruto. I just hope that he isn't emo. He was a little built like Randy Orton from WWE.

"You can call me Happy or Ryan."

He had blonde hair and light brown hair. He seemed happy to, I like him already. He reminded me of Goku from Saiyuki. He had the same built too.

"Um Grumpy or Joey"

He had black hair that had dark brown in it and blue eyes. I couldn't read him like this but if I went into his mind I could but decided against it. He was built like a mofo. Dude I think he could beat me in an arm wrestling match. He was tall and pale, your typical body guard guy, I swear.

"David or Chuckles."

He was quiet and had a small voice. I studied him he seemed more like a book worm then a gangster. Would you call him that if he worked for Jokester, I don't know. He had dirty blonde hair with dark green eyes. He was simply gorgeous.

"Hmm thank you, for now though I want to go and walk around."

I left them to their breakfast. I went to a random room that happened to be the library. I sat in middle of the floor and meditated. It was going good I was getting the past off of my mind when he busted in ranting and raving about something. I sighed and stood up. I walked over to him. He was furious over something.

I grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards me. I kissed him and all of his yelling ended. He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled in the kiss. I bit his lip and then our tongues went into each other's mouths. We were having a battle of the tongues when he pulled away, breaking the kiss. I looked at him confused.

"Um why were you yelling?"

"Nothing."

He left slamming the door behind him. A couple of books fell off I walked over and placed them back up. I walked out and followed his scent he went to the kitchen. I walked up behind him and waited for him to turn around. When he did he glared at me and walked on. I followed him, he went to 'our' room. I said our room because of how the sleeping arrangements are.

He went in there and laid down on the bed. I stood above him just looking at him. I then poked him in the ribs. I didn't stop for a couple of minutes I got bored and left him there. I heard him mumbling to himself. I walked upstairs and saw that no one was around. I went into the living room and saw my other baby, a black concert piano. I sat down and was trying to look as serious as possible.

I was pondering on what song to play when I thought of a good one. It's Moonlight by Beethoven. I got really into it. When the song ended I heard applause. When I turned around the guys, except Jokester were there clapping at me. Still looking serious I took a bow and then busted out laughing. They all just shook their heads at me.

"So what's going on tonight boys?"

"Um I think that boss has something to do with the DA." Said Happy

"Hmm sound promising but I need to catch my meals."

"You're weird." Said Dopey

"Oh yeah well you're gross." I replied

"Whatever." He said then he walked away the others followed pursuit.

I got up and went to my room. I was going to change my clothes, I wanted to work out to relieve some pent up anger. When I went into my room Jokester wasn't on my bed but I saw my coffin closed. I walked over to it, I could hear him in there. When I was a couple of feet away he jumped out of it in an attempt to scare me. I looked at him confused.

"Boo."

"Um how about no."

I went over to my dresser and grabbed a white wife beater and a pair of black sweats.

"So what are you up to tonight?"

He placed his finger on his chin and looked as though he was thinking for a logical answer.

"Um I do not know but I am going to try and get this Harvey Dent when they transport him, wanna come with doll?"

"Nah I'll pass, I need to catch up in my meals. I feel like I haven't eaten in a couple hundred of years. I think that the druggie's blood took a lot of me."

"Your loss doll."

He laughed again. I shrugged and headed to the gym, thankfully there were no windows in there. I saw that this room was red with black equipment. There was a treadmill, weights, one of those never-ending commercials "The Bowflex", a punching bag and my personal favorite a wrestling ring. I also noticed that there was a fridge in the corner. I walked over to treadmill and put it on full speed. I was running for like a half hour and decided to use the amazing body toning Bowflex. I was doing the arm pulling one, for a while and got bored with it.

I used everything in there for a while when I just got bored completely. I was sweating and walked over to the fridge and saw bottles of water and a few bags of blood. I took the water and downed a bottle then did the same for a bag of blood. I walked out with a towel draped around my shoulders. I was wiping off my sweat and not paying attention as to where I was going. I was deep in thought ignoring my surroundings when I hit someone and they fell to the floor.

I looked down and saw Chuckles. He was looking up at me with a very frightened face. I sighed and offered him a hand up.

"Listen just take my hand, I'm not going to make you my nest meal, sheesh."

He did but as soon as he was up he ran off in the direction of the main hall. And he's one of Joker's men, wow. I was really confused, I headed to my room. No one was in there. I took a quick shower and when I came out I noticed the time, it was fucking 7:00 at night. I didn't realize that I had worked out that long. I grabbed my earring and pushed it, it beeped.

"Joker where are you?"

"Oh just catching up with an old friend."

I laughed and heard him laugh too. I ended the conservation and put on my leather outfit. I did my make-up the same. I found my shoe sunder my bed. After I had finished getting ready I went to look for Brandon. He was waiting for me at the garage door. He tossed me my keys.

"Listen you need some weapons."

"Fine fine whatever, stock up boy."

He went over to his truck and came back with a black duffel bag. He tossed me a couple of thigh straps that had gun holsters. He gave me two automatic 9 mm. I placed them in their rightful position. He gave me a waist pouch for me to place a couple of extra clips.

"That's enough, you'll ruin the outfit man."

"When you come back I am going to have you a better one and a better mask."

"Yeah whatever. Hey do you know where the black back pack that I had went?"

"Yeah I put it in your closet. I'm surprised that you didn't see it."

"Well it's your and you can do whatever you want with it. Except for giving it to me."

"Ok so what's in it?"

"It's a surprise, but do me a favor and stop trying to act all macho when I know that you are still recovering, get some sleep, you are not to do anything for the next few day except sleep, eat shower, and shit. And from mother to son and boss to employee do you understand?"

He nodded and I headed out. I got on my bike and went out looking for trouble. I was contemplating on what to do first. Eat or wreck havoc. I decided to eat, man I'm starving. I saw a couple walking down the street, I pulled up next to them. I got off my bike and walked over to them. They stopped when they saw me. I took out both guns and pointed one at each.

"W-w-what do y-you want?"The guy asked

"Your blood."

I pounced on the man taking his blood and life. The woman screamed, I shot her in the knee, causing her to black out and fall down. I hate the damsel in distress part so much. I got off of the man and bent down to look at her. I slowly bit into her I was almost done when I heard some people come out from behind me.

"Well well well what do we have here?"

"I think she's lost boss."

I looked up and saw two big guys and a small one with some sort of fucked up form of a potato sack on his head.

"Who are you?"

I stood up and asked him this.

"Why I am appalled, you've never heard of me?"

"Nope why should I of have?"

The woman woke up and started to scream when I shot her in the head. I didn't even break my gaze form the strangers in front of me.

"Now that wasn't nice." The potato sack wearing guy said.

He then tossed a chemical out of his arm it came out with a puff. Shit, this sucks. I knew it wouldn't effect but I thought why not have some fun and play along. I creamed and dropped to the floor.

He laughed and walked over to me, he bent his face down to my level and tried to scare me. I punched him in his jaw and laughed. I moved behind him, he was looking for me. I removed his mask and got a really good look at him.

He was so hot, dark hair piercing eyes. Just beautiful. His guys came running over to me. I knocked them out, one hit each. I looked over at him he was still on the ground staring at me. I bent down and studied him, another book worm. I put my head in between my hands.

"So who and what are you?"

"I am the Scarecrow, and my name is Dr. Jonathan Crane."

I sat beside him, and looked up at the sky. I could feel him watching me. I propped my left knee up and rested left arm on it. I bet that I looked really sexy right now.

"Aren't you the one that has been on the news with The Joker?"

"Yeah I am but shush don't tell anyone."

I looked at him and smiled. He seemed to be less frightened now.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Uh sure." He said a little uneasy.

"Alright but let me do something first."

I walked over to one of the big guys and reached in his pocket, I found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I pulled out a smoke and lit it up. I went over to the dead couple. I took all of their money and jewelry, then I lit the up. I didn't want the two idiots to catch the fall so I decided to move them, I put them in the alleyway hidden from the street.

I then went over to my bike and waited for the Doctor to join me.

"Well are you coming or what?"

He got up and walked over to me. I threw down the cigarette and then started my bike. He got on then put his arms around my waist, I sped off.


	6. A Night Out At The Town

**.:RECAP:.**

Ok so Lia went out for some fun. She met Scarecrow .a.k.a. the sexy Dr. Jonathan Crane. Uh I think that they were going for a ride.

**SO LETS GET IT ON**

I was driving through Gotham with Scarecrow on the back of my bike. He seemed to be more relaxed now. I started to go to the more richer part of Gotham. We were surrounded by really tall apartment buildings. I slowed to a stop and let him get off first. I got off next.

"Let's take a walk."

"Sure." He nodded in agreement.

"So you're a doctor?"

"Well used to be before they took my license away."

"Oh really what for and what did you specialize in?"

"Well I worked at Arkham and I was putting toxins in the sewer line of Gotham."

So he told me about what had happened. I got to hand it to him he sure was smart for coming up with that. We just walked and talked. After a couple of hours we went back to my bike. When we got back to my bike, it saw the sun begin to rise. Shit its morning, I need to hurry up and get home.

"Will I get to see you again?"

"Eh, maybe I don't know yet."

"Is there some way that I can contact you?"

I nodded and gave him my mysterious cell phone number. He remembered it, didn't need it to be written down. I got on my bike and took off. I went straight home. I had barely made it in time, before that sun has more than half way up. I put my bike in the garage. I ran into the house. I went to my room. I changed and put my leather outfit, mask and boots away.

I put on a big white t-shirt, then came to my upper thigh. I had on my underwear in plain view. I closed the lid to my coffin. When I looked up I saw the picture that he had taken of himself on the lid of my coffin. I chuckled and went to sleep just looking at his sexiness. I woke up to my coffin lid open. I didn't hear or smell anyone near so I guess that I am going to be ok.

I got out cautiously. I saw that it was 7:00 and was going to get ready for tonight's festivities. I took a quick shower and got out. I put the towel around me. I was going to get dressed when I heard my phone ring. It played the ringtone Now you're gone by Basshunter. I laughed at it knowing that it was an unknown number.

I looked at it and it was a private number. I picked up my Blackberry Pearl.

"Um hello thank you for calling the city morgue. How may I help it?"

"Um I think that u have the wrong number."

"No Jon it's me silly."

"Lia?"

"Hi."

"Sorry about that but um would you want to meet?"

"I'd love too I just need to get dressed."

"OK I am going to be at the diner where your bike was when we started walking."

"Ok see you then."

I hung up on him not waiting for an answer. I went to get dressed but I couldn't find my outfit.

"BRANDON!"

It took him a while to get down here. He walked down the stairs with a big grin on his face.

"Yes mother?"

"Where is my outfit?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. The only outfit that I know of is up stairs with me."

"Ok so can I have it."

He then ran out and came back a couple of seconds later with a black box in his hands. I opened it and saw a spandex outfit. I smiled and pulled it out. When I had it out off of the way I immediately put it on. It was really tight and I knew what he getting at.

"So what do you want?"

"Um I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do now tell me."

"Ok I was wanting to work with Joker, I don't have anything to do and I get bored really easy."

"I don't know, if you get hurt, you'd be worthless to me."

"Please."

"Fine fine, when he gets back tell him to call me."

There was a zipper in the front of it. I sipped it down a little bit to show some cleavage. I looked in the box and saw something else. A black leather trench coat. I didn't put it on yet. I looked for the guns and the thigh straps. After I had that on I grabbed my waist pouch and put the remaining clips in it. I was looking for my sword when I found it under my bed. What the hell, why are things going under my bed? Oh well I went to the bathroom and put the same make-up on.

I then put the sword on my back, with the strap that the sword was already in. I grabbed my boots and threw on my trench coat and my mask. I went straight to the garage. I went to Brandon's truck to get a couple more clips, once I found them and out them in their rightful place. I saw the keys were already in my bike.

I sped off leaving tire marks. I quickly went to the place where we were walking. I saw him outside leaning against a building acting all cool and what. He is so hot. I got off threw the keys in one of my pockets. I walked seductively over to him.

"Good Morning!"

"But it's not morning."

"It is if you're a vampire."

"Oh yeah well lets go to eat then."

He reached out and grabbed my hand. We walked together to the small 24 hour diner. When we walked in there was no one in there. We sat down in the table by the far corner. He sat in front to me. We sat in silence until an old lady came out. She was chewing gum and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"So what are you supposed to be?"

"Well if you have watched the news lately you would know, but as seeing that you can barely afford any soap. I doubt that you would have a TV, love."

She then looked at me and then began to back away and I started to walk towards her. She was shaking I was on her in a couple of seconds flat. I smiled and laughed and showed her my fangs. She was on the floor crying. I turned to face Jon.

"So Doctor where to now?"

He walked up and grabbed y hand and we headed out into the streets. We were walking and talking about anything and everything. We were a couple of blocks away when I mentioned going to the rooftops. He climbed up the ladder and I jumped up. I was up there before him. I laughed at his expression. When we got to the top I took off my coat and laid it down. I laid down on it and put my arms behind my head and looked up at the sky.

He did the same thing beside me. We just sat there in silence, it was great. Until I heard Joker in m y ear.

"WHST THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?"

I sat up and started to talk back to him.

"Uh what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well, get back before I kill your new boyfriend!"

"Yes sir."

I looked over at Jon and he was too sitting up. I looked over at him and told him what happened. He stood up and helped me up. I threw my coat back on.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing each other then?"

"I don't know but I hope to have another intelligent conservation with you one day doctor."

I walked over to him and gave him a hug, no not a lover's hug a friend. He hugged me back. When he let go I took off to my bike. I landed on it and was speeding all the way to my gate. I slowly parked and went inside. I went straight o the fridge and grabbed a few bags of blood seeing that I didn't get to eat. I went to my room. I opened the door to find Joker staring at me.

I tried to get passed him but he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I dropped the bags, they didn't spill, thank goodness.

"What the hell do you think that you were doing?"

"I was talking with a friend, and since when do you care?"

"Maybe you don't get it but you belong to me doll."

"Oh hell no I do not. I am almost 500 years old and if you can't respect that then respect this."

I slapped him across the face, which led to his downfall on the stairs. He was lying at the bottom, not moving. I at first thought that he was playing. But after a couple of minutes he didn't move. I jumped down the stairs and kneeled down next to him. I moved his hair out of his face.

I saw his chest rise and fall, he was alive and his heart was beating normally. I then put my head a couple of inches from his face. He was faking it as I read in his mind. He was trying to get me to freak out.

"Aren't you supposed to be the charming prince and I sleeping beauty?"

He laughed and stood up.

"Look it's a miracle, the dead do walk."

I did not find this funny, for I am dead in a sense.

I growled and went back up to grab the dropped bags. I came back down and drank them. He was still just laughing and I do not know what at. I threw the bags away, then went to my closet and took off all of my weapons and my mask. I put my new coat on a hanger and then went to unzip my outfit when Joker came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable"

It seems as if earlier was forgotten, yeah weird right. I was going to say something when I heard something shatter.

"GET MANLY WITH IT!" Somebody said.

"Um jokester do you know who that was?"

"Nope but let's go and have some fun."

I followed him up the stairs with my sword in my hands. We went into the main hall and didn't see shit. We continued to search for that crash and yell. We reached the attic, he pushed open the door and in there was a guy dressed up as batman. I knew immediately what was going on. I grabbed Joker and dragged him out of there.

"What the fuck did I tell you?"

"No wild parties unless you're here." He was smiling from ear to ear and I was really pissed.

"Remember that."

I left to get revenge, I ran into town and went to the first bar that I saw. There were a shit load of guys in there and they were eyeballing me. I walked up to the bar and ordered a couple shots of vodka. I downed them then a guy walked up to me, smiling. What the hell is with people and smiling in this city.

I looked at him, had probably had a couple of drinks. He was a couple inches taller than me with brown hair and grey eyes. He was so fucking built. Yep this is the one. I turned and looked at him in the face.

"Hey babe what's a girl like you doing in this part of town?"

"Hmm who? Me? Well I was trying to find some fun."

"Oh really cause I can be all fun baby."

"Well then let's go and some fun at my house."

I walked out and he followed me. He waved to his boys and pointed at me. I smirked this was going to be so much fun. He led me to his car and opened my door for me, once I was in he ran to his side and we started off.

I told him where my house was, when we got there he seemed to be all the more happy to fuck me. He parked up front next to the front door steps. We got out together and walked in. Once I shut the door. I slammed him against the door and was kissing him. He then picked me up and put me against the wall. He bit me lip and put his tongue in my mouth.

He began to rub my thighs. I pushed him away. He was confused.

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Anything for you babe."

I rolled my eyes at this, he was really corny. Hell at least Joker made some sense. I led him into the living room.

"I need to go and lock the door, I'll be right back."

I walked back into the main hall and pressed my earring.

"Hey jokester I need to see you for a minute come into the living room"

He didn't answer but I knew that he heard me. I went back into the living room and saw him on the couch sitting in the middle of it. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss his neck. I felt him shudder. I made my way up to his ear and started to nibble on it.

I stopped and walked to the front of the couch. He was smirking at me. I sat on him, leg on each side of him. I placed my hands on his face and he grabbed me bringing me closer to him.

"So do I get to know you name or do I just keep calling you babe?"

"Lia and yours?"

"Ed."

He grabbed me by hair and pulled my face to his. He put his tongue in my mouth and we started to kiss, and that's when Joker walked in. I pulled away from him and started to place kisses down his neck, sucking and nibbling here and there. I heard him moan, I looked up and saw Joker staring at me. He was beyond furious, his eyes looked red.

I took this opportunity to bit into this guy's neck, it was a bit rough but he would see it as playful. I made to sure to give him as much pleasure from it as possible. He was moaning. Then he saw that I was taking his blood. I pulled back and laughed at him, he was shocked. I had a trail of blood going down the side of my mouth.

He was trying to get away, but he didn't have the strength. I was laughing at his failed attempts. I decided to end this and took the rest of his blood. I got off of him and walked away. When I walked by Joker he was still mad but not as much as before. I went straight to my room, and hopped in the shower with my clothes on.

I took them off in the shower and threw them on the floor. I washed my face and mouth. God he tasted gross. I know it seems childish but I couldn't help it. I got out then I brushed my teeth, don't know where it came from but the toothpaste and toothbrush were there. I wrapped another towel around me.

I grabbed my outfit and threw it in to closet. I flopped on the bed and turned on my side and began to think about tonight's adventures. I fell asleep in my bed with my last thought about Joker.


End file.
